The Unexpected Mage
by insanemischief
Summary: The Unexpected Mage is a tale of someone who isn't a fighter his family however are keen on war. He has been sent to Circle Tower, but this is only his beginning


Chapter 1

It was a long journey to Lake Calenhad Docks; Mother thought it was best to kill time by telling me my life story. She told me of the days that I waited for my Dad to come home, the times that we wondered what he would be doing in the Tower.

My father was originally an apprentice at the Tower, he worked hard and always within Chantry rules, this made him highly respected within the Circle. I guess it shows now.

My father lives and breathes Circle Tower, working as one of the Heads of Chantry; ensuring the Templars enforce the Chantry's demand to keep apprentices pure.

Mother has been telling me that his job has been hard recently, seeing an increasing number of apprentices dwell into Blood Magic which is something not only forbidden in the Circle but Ferelden.

"Are you listening to me?" My Mother asked, sounding offended for my disregard.

"I'm sorry Mother, I just…" I was lost in my thoughts of Father and his job

"Child, listen to me" Mother continued. "You should be grateful that your father has got you this apprenticeship. Your time has come, and if you are anything like your father than your greatness lies before you"

I didn't dare say anything out-loud but I didn't ask for an apprenticeship into the tower, I don't want to fight and therefore my will is unnecessary. Was a normal life to much to ask for?

Maybe this would be easier if my father wasn't in the position he was now. Most elves are happy with their lives, some ecstatic that they aren't enslaved by humans.

My family is different; my family want to be ready for a fight. They know all about the history of The Blight, the discrimination that humans give us in other places of Ferelden; they don't think it will be long before The Blight returns or Elves rebel.

"Well here we are" Mother said sounding relieved "Lake Calenhad Docks" I remembered the docks well from the times we came down here as a child.

We were standing at the top of the hill walking downwards. The hill soon cuts in two with a cliff to the right; the cliff that we sat on staring at the Tower until the Templars forced us to move. This time was different though as we had to continue walking down the hill, towards the lake itself.

In the distance I could see a small bridge with a Templar standing beside it – waiting.

Mother wasn't amused "Child, we're late. All the other apprentices have already gone in. Quickly now" She grabs my arm and rushes me down the hill.

"I'm sorry Templar, I…" Mother stops short hearing the Templar mutter under his breath "Typical Elves"

"Now's not the time for apologies, let's not waste any more time. It's time for you to cross the lake and begin your apprenticeship" The Templar pushes me towards the bridge, ready to dock.

As I set off into the distance I hear mother say "May the Maker watch over you Child"

Travelling across the lake seemed to take forever perhaps the anxiety was making me feel this way. I worried about a lot leading to this day; will I be able to fill my Fathers shoes, is that something I want to do?

When we finally arrived at the Tower the Templar finally spoke up after a somewhat quiet journey. "Templars have work of their own to do; as you were late I will not be able to escort you through the Tower. You should be able to find your way to the Head of Chantry's office"

Great, as if I wasn't nervous enough.

It wasn't long before I got lost; I was mesmerized by the Tower. In most respects the Tower was the complete opposite of home (Stone walls, the warmth, the elegant furniture and the amount of literature available – things I couldn't stretch my imagination to) however there was still a similar domineering structure.

Along every hall and at every door there was either a group of Templars, or a single Templar. These Templars were closely monitoring where apprentices were going, doing, reading and even saying.

I couldn't help but giggle at the irony, my parents wanted me to be ready for a possible rebellion against humans because of this reason – the humans watching over are life back at home however here is my Father working hard to achieve the same structure within the Tower.

As I walked along the unfamiliar hallways I could feel the Templars unreceptive eyes gaze upon me. I was lost, but I kept on walking – I didn't feel safe.

I wasn't paying much attention to any others around me (other than the Templars) and managed to walk into someone. I was in a state of panic as I could see all the other apprentices turn around to see what happened.

I looked at the person, ready to start my apology when I noticed he wasn't wearing the same clothes as all of the apprentices; myself like all other apprentices had to wear given cheap looking (and feeling) robes. This person though was wearing a very elegant, velvet looking robe. This could only mean one thing. A Head of Chantry

"I'm sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going" I struggled to find the words

I noticed with my first look he wasn't like most apprentices here either, he was an elf. As he turned around I could faintly hear him say "It's quite alright chid, are you lost?"

"Father" I felt safer now; my anxiety was reaching an unbearable climax.

"You're late child, follow me" My Father didn't sound as I expected him to – goodness knows how long since he last saw me; too busy to miss me perhaps. We didn't speak as he led me to the third floor - Chantry's Corridor.

"All new apprentices must report to Daniel one of few Head of Chantry's at the Tower" Father sighed "Child, off the record… I worked hard to get you this apprenticeship and I have high expectations of you as does the rest of the Chantry, do us all proud"

I was in a state of shock with my Father I expected him to of wanted to speak to me about something other than my apprenticeship.

When we were walking to the Head of Chantry's corridor I saw a lot of new apprentices walk past me – all human. As I walked into Daniel's office though I noticed an Elf apprentice walks out with another human. This human wasn't an apprentice though nor a Templar.

He was wearing armour that reminded me of the stories my mother told me growing up; stories of The Blight. I wondered what he could possibly want in the Tower.

"Your late, there's always one isn't there" said Daniel. I didn't reply, I just stood there waiting to be instructed; waiting for whatever happens next.

"There are a few things that we must go over child. My job isn't to meet and greet new apprentices, - oh no. My job is to make sure you follow the Chantry's rules and to do that you must know them."

I didn't like the tone of voice I was hearing, I didn't like being talked down to in fact I was fed up with it. I was about to speak out - tell him I haven't done anything wrong but he continued.

"How the Chantry expects an apprentices day should go. Well first you shall wake up; on time and as early as possible. As soon as you have woken up you should go to the second floor library ready for tutoring. Speaking of waking up you will be living on the first floor with five other apprentices. Know that any comments about the race of any apprentices will not be tolerated" I wondered if the same ruled applied for humans

"One last thing" He seemed uncomfortable – struggling to find the words "Blood magic is one thing that has found its way in the Tower – well it won't be around for much longer. Dwelling into this forbidden magic aren't just breaking Chantry rules but Ferelden laws so as you imagine the punishments set in place are quite... profound"

"Now child, go to bed wake up and go to tutoring. Repeat this and your time will come. May the maker watch over you"

As I walked out of a room a Templar stood in front of me, leading the way.

It wasn't long before I was at the living quarters. The room had 3 sets of bunk beds; the middle bottom seemed unused. As I walked my way over a couple of apprentices were walking out of the room one of which barged into me; as they left I could hear him say to the other "Why do I have to bunk with the elf"

**Ok. I changed a few parts of this after a review. I'm aware that this may not be very accurate towards the Dragon Age story but as the story progresses I'm sure it won't be a problem therefore I won't be changing the inaccuracy in this chapter. I've changed Castle to Tower, merged and extended this chapter. The next chapter will be where the original idea and should be an awful lot better than this chapter. **


End file.
